


Burns' Night

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [150]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “Fancy a wee dram, Robert?” Shrimpy stood by the decanter, pouring a whisky.





	Burns' Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just realised that this is my 150th Downton Drabble. :D

“Fancy a wee dram, Robert?” Shrimpie stood by the decanter, pouring a whisky.  
“That would be most kind. Thank you.” He poured another and brought them over. “I must say that was the first time I’d ever tried haggis.” Robert said.  
“What did you think of it?” Shrimpie asked, the corners of his mouth twitching.  
“It was…” Robert paused, searching for the right word. Shrimpie laughed.  
“Your silence says enough.”  
Robert stammered.  
“I don’t mean to offend you.”  
“It’s quite alright, some things are an acquired taste.”  
Robert saw a sensual gleam in his eyes.  
“Yes, I suppose they are.”


End file.
